


The Taste of your Skin

by Color_me_blue3



Category: LUNA SEA, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band), X JAPAN
Genre: Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW, partly dubious con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Disclaimer:I own nothing but my words, none of this is real. I'm not making money by writing this.Summary:Sugizo has been feeling lonely, even worst after being rejected by his former lover. Ju-Ken will help him cope.





	The Taste of your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while since I wanted to write those two together and since Sugizo had been quite active on his Social Networks due to the release of his single "Life on Mars?" so he got me thinking more and more about him. The result: he earned himself a PWP XD I hope you enjoy these shameless piece of smut. BTW Sugizo didn't have tattoos by then (it's situated around June 2007)

  
Los Angeles was always a good city to party. Sugizo knew that and despite having a few public appearances soon he had decided to go get some drinks. Nothing wild, he didn’t want to be sick in the morning; after all Gackt hadn’t joined him. He had some things to work out with Yoshiki and the guitarist figured they were going to be working till the early hours of the next day. Miyavi had other plans and Ju-ken had arrived late due to a flight issue so he was too jet lagged to go out. That’s how the guitarist had ended up at the hotel’s bar feeling a bit lonely.  
  
As midnight approached the guitarist had drank several beers. He was now staring at the ceiling, the lights on the place were making a rather interesting pattern that had kept him distracted enough not to notice someone joining him until his table moved slightly, so he looked at his front.  
  
“Ryu?” Sugizo was surprised to see his long time friend and former lover.  
  
“Sugi…” Ryuichi smiled at the guitarist. “Don’t look so frightened, I’m gonna think you are not happy to see me…”  
  
“Oh, I just didn’t expect you to be here in LA!” Sugizo smiled at him. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Well… recording something.” Ryuichi took a sip of his own beer. “And you? I heard you are working with Yoshiki now.”  
  
“Yes, I’m working with him.” Sugizo said. He still had so many confusing feelings towards his friend; he didn’t want to let them out but the mixture of alcohol and loneliness made it difficult. They had broken up long ago and just one year ago Ryuichi had gotten married. However at times Sugizo still dwelled on his memories of their happy moments.  
  
 “Are you with him now?” Ryuichi asked as he noticed Sugizo wasn’t talking much.  
  
“Oh no, I’m on my own…” Sugizo moved some of his hair aside. “How about you, are you here alone?”  
  
“Yes, I wanted some quiet time off and I figured this place would work…” Ryuichi said finishing his beer.  
  
“It’s been a while since I last saw you…” Sugizo finished his beer as well, signaling one of the waiters requesting two more.  
  
“You seem to be quite busy all the time…” Ryuichi reproached playfully.  
  
“Well, I’ve been busy…” Sugizo looked at his friend’s eyes. “We never see each other anymore…”  
  
The waiter arrived, carrying a couple of beers for them, and leaving them quickly.  
  
“I guess we are both too busy.” Ryuichi sighed.  
  
“I've missed you…” Sugizo looked into the vocalist’ eyes.  
  
“I’ve missed you too…” Ryuichi said as he began drinking his new beer.  
  
Sugizo took a long swing from his beer. “Have you really?” he asked, maybe this was a bad idea; a small voice in his head kept telling him to stop but he wanted to know if Ryuichi’s feelings were still there for him even a little.  
  
“Why would I lie about it?” Ryuichi looked at the guitarist wonderingly.  
  
“I don’t know… We used to hang out a lot before…” Sugizo took his hand towards Ryuichi’s across the table, holding it softly. “Now… we only see each other by chance…”  
  
Ryuichi removed his hand softly as he sighed. “We’ve been through this before… You are drunk, right?”  
  
“Maybe… ” Sugizo tried to take Ryuichi’s hand once more, but he moved his hand away.  
  
“You should go get some rest…” Ryuichi said getting up. “I have things to do… call me when you are sober and maybe we can go have dinner…” the vocalist smiled as he ruffled the guitarist hair just before leaving.  
  
Sugizo watched him walk away mentally scolding himself.  _“What was I thinking…?”_ he asked himself as he drank the rest of his beer, taking then Ryuichi’s unfinished one.  
  
It was around 2am when Ju-ken was woken up by a loud noise outside his room. He opened his eyes as he turned the bedside lamp on; hearing something that was pretty much someone swearing in Japanese. So he got up and opened his door without removing the chain.  
  
“Sugizo?” Ju-ken asked, closing his door and removing the chain to then open it fully; the guitarist was sitting against the wall, holding his head. “Are you ok?”  
  
“Yes… I just…” Sugizo looked up. “I think I tripped over the stupid carpet… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up…”  
  
“Are you hurt?” Ju-ken was worried as he crouched next to the guitarist and helped him up.  
  
“I think I hit my head…” Sugizo answered as he allowed the younger to carry him inside his room.  
  
“Sit here…” Ju-ken said helping him to his bed as he went to close the door and turn the lights on. “Let me see…” he requested as he took Sugizo’s hands away from his head, looking for blood or a sign that he should call an emergency service or at least Yoshiki.  “Where does it hurt?”  
  
Sugizo sighed, remembering that more than his head his pride was the one severely wounded and no one could do anything about it. “I don’t know for sure…”  
  
Ju-ken touched the elder’s head with his fingers noticing him flinch. “I’ll get you some ice…” he said going to the mini fridge and taking some, placing it on a towel and bringing it to the guitarist.  
  
“Thanks…” Sugizo said pressing the ice softly against his head.  
  
“Didn’t you hurt your shoulder or your arm?” Ju-ken asked.  
  
“I don’t think so…” Sugizo answered moving his arm, holding the ice to his head with his other hand.  
  
“Let me see…” Ju-ken then knelt in front of the guitarist unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulder and touching it; looking for any sore spots.  
  
“Thanks…” Sugizo said looking at the bassist’s worried face. “I’m sorry… I really didn’t mean to bother you…”  
  
“It’s ok… I think my jet-lag is not as bad as it was a few hours ago…” Ju-ken smiled, his eyes roaming slightly over the guitarist’s toned chest.  
  
Sugizo couldn’t help his gaze falling on the tattoos in Ju-ken’ strong looking arms; noticing also until that moment that the bassist wasn’t wearing anything but his boxers; his eyes traced softly over his well toned abs but then he felt the younger’ eyes on his face, blushing slightly as he looked back at him. “I… like your tattoos…” he said awkwardly.  
  
Ju-ken smiled. “Thanks… maybe you should get some… when you are sober of course…”  
  
“I’m not that drunk…” Sugizo pouted.  
  
“You just tripped over a flat carpet…” Ju-ken said skeptically.  
  
Sugizo blushed profusely. “I was distracted…” he insisted then standing up. “Seriously, I’m fine… I think my headache is gone…”  
  
Ju-ken stood up as well. “Would you like me to walk you to your room?”  
  
Sugizo sighed feeling a bit exasperated. “You know… the only kind of help I need right now won’t come from you… So, don’t worry.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Ju-ken asked a bit taken aback by the guitarist sudden harshness.  
  
Sugizo didn’t want to explain anything so he tried to walk to the door once more tripping due to one of his shoe’ heels getting caught in the carpet. Ju-ken caught him pulling him back on his feet.  
  
“Are you sure you are not that drunk?” Ju-ken asked trying not to laugh.  
  
“Jerk!” Sugizo said as he pulled his heel free of the carpet.  
  
“Hey! If I hadn’t caught you, you would be sprawled in the carpet… you should thank me!” Ju-ken stated.  
  
Sugizo sighed taking hold of one of the younger’s shoulders as he checked his shoe. “Damn it! I loved these shoes…”  
  
“Can’t they be fixed?” Ju-ken asked noticing then why the elder had tripped.  
  
“I don’t know… I’ll have to wait till I’m back home to check…” Sugizo sighed taking his shoe off.  
  
“So… you aren’t that drunk really?” Ju-ken asked as Sugizo left go of him while trying to take off his other shoe.  
  
“Look… I don’t really know how many beers I drank…” Sugizo stated, sitting on the carpet to really be able to remove his other shoe. “I don't feel overly drunk or anything… I was just not paying attention… I kinda ran into an ex, but it didn’t go well…”  
  
“Are you still in love with her?” Ju-ken asked sitting across the elder, he supposed he could at least give him some emotional support.  
  
“Him…” Sugizo corrected looking into the younger’s eyes, seeking for disapproval.  
  
Ju-ken smiled. “You are into boys too?”  
  
“Yes… but he is married now and I should probably move on…” Sugizo sighed.  
  
“Was he teasing you?” Ju-ken asked, curious now.  
  
“No… I’m the one who always does the teasing… but it doesn’t seem to work with him anymore…” Sugizo smiled sadly.  
  
“Well… I think you are sexy, for what it’s worth…” Ju-ken stated.  
  
“Do you?” Sugizo seemed a bit surprised.  
  
“Of course… I’m not blind.” the bassist seemed honest.  
  
Sugizo looked at Ju-ken for a moment, almost as if he was trying to memorize his features. Then moving closer to him and kissing him almost desperately. The bassist was a bit surprised at first, but he began kissing back soon enough. He didn’t want to make the elder feel worst.  
  
The guitarist then climbed onto the younger’s lap. “I’ve always liked your tattoos…” he said against his lips, to then deepen the caress.  
  
Ju-ken hands soon found their way to the guitarist body, caressing his back; going down and groping his ass. “Are you sure you aren’t too drunk?”  
  
Sugizo took Ju-ken’s hand to his crotch, making him feel his already hardened manhood. “If I was too drunk it wouldn’t be up… don’t you think?”  
  
The bassist smiled as he kissed Sugizo’s neck. “Fair enough…” he said biting softly on the guitarist shoulder. “Otherwise Yoshiki will kill me…”  
  
Sugizo laughed, removing his own shirt. “I’m a grown man…” he said, kissing the bassist’s lips once more. “Trust me… I know what I’m doing…”  
  
“You are too sexy for your own good…” Ju-ken then moved forward, making the guitarist lay on the carpet as he kissed and sucked on his nipples.  
  
“Mmm… And I thought I was the teaser…” Sugizo moaned, closing his eyes as he tangled his fingers on the bassist’s hair. “Your lips feel awesome…”  
  
“We are barely beginning.” Ju-ken then bit softly on Sugizo's abdomen moving further down; making sure he was biting hard enough to sting but not to leave a mark.  
  
Sugizo moaned pushing the bassist down his groin. Ju-ken obliged biting softly against the guitarist hardened manhood over his jeans. “Please…” He requested as he felt the younger's hands unhook his pants and began taking them off.  
  
The guitarist bent his knees helping the bassist take off his pants then moving back up and kissing him. Ju-ken allowed him to push him back slightly, enjoying how his tongue lapped at his nipples, then going over his tattoos, biting softly on his inked skin up his shoulders, making him shudder.  
  
“You are quite talented yourself…” Ju-ken looked how the guitarist began tracing the tattoos on his right arm with his tongue, moving slowly until he reached his hand, sucking on his fingers. “I think I have something better for those lips of yours…” He said then getting up as he removed his own boxers, releasing his hardened manhood.  
  
Sugizo knelt in front of the bassist, smiling as he admired his manhood. “It's big… I like it…” The guitarist then licked his lips, looking into Ju-ken’s eyes as he began taking him deep.  
  
“Yes…” Ju-Jen moaned. “Like that… You look really beautiful there…”  
  
Sugizo moaned against the younger's manhood, taking one of his hands to his own, caressing himself slowly.  
  
“Enough…” Ju-ken said after a few moments admiring the elder’s sexiness.  
  
Sugizo left go of the bassist's manhood, licking it one last time from base to tip. “Tasty…” He said as he allowed Ju-ken help him to his feet.  
  
“Hands and knees…” Ju-ken requested pushing him softly towards the bed.  
  
Sugizo obeyed happily, feeling how the bassist got rid of his underwear. This was one of his favorite positions. However he didn't expect to feel the bassist warm tongue tracing soft circles on his sensitive ring of muscles. He moaned softly as he felt the younger prodding against him softly but persistently, allowing his body to relax.  
  
The guitarist moaned harder as he felt Ju-ken’s tongue push deeper inside his body. Making his legs tremble. “I… Have a condom in my pants…” Sugizo offered.  
  
Ju-ken stopped his ministrations for a moment. “I have some myself… don't ruin my fun…” he said giving a soft slap at the elder’s buttocks; then opening his night stand drawer, taking out some lube and condoms beginning to prepare the elder properly. “You are a tease… And you don't like being teased?”  
  
Sugizo laughed softly, being interrupted by his own moan as he felt the bassist caressing his prostate. “You are mean…”  
  
“Oh no… I’m a pleaser…” Ju-ken said as he placed a condom over his manhood, coating himself with some more lube. “Are you ready for me?”  
  
“From the moment I saw you kneeling in front of me…” Sugizo confessed looking back at the elder.  
  
“Tease…” Ju-ken accused as he entered Sugizo's body in one single thrust.  
  
“Ah… Yes…” The guitarist moaned feeling how the bassist worked up his pace.  
  
“You are so hot in here…” Ju-ken angled his hips slightly, reaching the elder's prostate every few thrusts to them give a few shallow ones.  
  
“Oh… Please…” Sugizo could feel how the pleasure filled his body, not being able to predict the bassist pattern was working him quite fast.  
  
“Mmm… So tight…” The younger grabbed Sugizo's hips with one of his hands, taking the other  to masturbate him.  
  
“Ah, if… If you touch me…” Sugizo warned feeling his lower belly tighten even more.  
  
“Will you explode for me?” Ju-ken asked biting softy on the elder's shoulder as he increased his pace, hitting his prostate on every thrust.  
  
“Ah! Yes!!” Sugizo nearly saw stars behind his eyes as he felt how the bassist took him so completely. “I'm… Oh!”  
  
Ju-ken could feel how the guitarist body clenched around him as he came, bringing him also over the edge. “Oh… Yes…”  
  
Sugizo sighed opening his eyes as he felt the sun rays that filtered through the blinds reach his face, so he attempted to move; only then being conscious someone was holding him.  
  
“You remember where you are… Don't you?” Ju-ken asked without opening his eyes.  
  
“I do…” Sugizo admitted, turning around to face the bassist. “Did I pass out?”  
  
“You were drunk…” Ju-ken reproached opening his eyes and looking at the elder.  
  
Sugizo laughed. “You’ve never made anyone pass out before?” He asked getting closer and kissing the bassist's nose.  
  
“Well… Not really.” Ju-ken blushed. “I mean… I tried to wake you…”  
  
“And then you slept holding me so I wouldn't just leave?” Sugizo asked. “That's cute…”  
  
“You are mean…” Ju-ken frowned.  
  
“Yes, I admit it… I was a bit drunk… I wouldn't have thrown myself at you as brazenly if I wasn't… But you can bet your ass I wanted all the things you did to me...” Sugizo sighed caressing the younger’s face. “You don't need to feel guilty… You weren't taking advantage of me…”  
  
“I'll believe you this time…” Ju-ken smiled softly.  
  
Sugizo then pushed the bassist softly against the bed climbing on his hips. “Care to have another round?” He asked as he kissed him deeply. He had probably found the perfect cure for his wounded pride.  
  
The end.


End file.
